Dance With the Devils
by DMCDantelover02
Summary: After 5 years Semira finally meets up with the trio again! Dante her old master, Vergil her true master and Nero her best friend. Will she be able to find out who her real true love? First DMC fanfic go easy on me :) I got writers block halfway in but was still able to write o.o Anyways Semira belongs to me. I dont own Dante, Vergil nor Nero. THIS IS OCXVERGILXDANTEXNERO


Dance with the Devils

_"RING RING"_ the bells rang, Semira a waitress at a ice cream shop turned to see who it was. Three men stood awaiting to be placed at a table. All had white hair. The one on the left seemed the youngest, the one on the right was the oldest and the middle well must've been the one who wasn't the youngest nor the oldest. She scurried over to them. "U-uhm, w-welcome!" Semira bowed holding the tray against her chest. "Don't gotta be so formal with me cupcake." the voice made Semira instantly look up. "D-Dante?.." the voice sounded like his and only Dante would call her that name. He smirked and nodded. It didn't look like Dante, he had white hair a red trench coat. "Y-you're so different..." Semira stared at him. "Yeah, it's been 5 years hasn't it?" he grinned. "So are you going to show us to a table?" the younger one asked. "Nero? Is that you?" she turned to him as they walked over to a table in the corner. "And I'm guessing the tallest one is Vergil." "Yep." Dante sat down. "Why are you in a cast Nero?" Semira asked looking worried. "It's nothing, just a little accident Dante got me in." he growled. She gazed at Dante. Her old Master...She missed him dearly...

"Oh-Uhm, what can I get you guys?" Semira asked grabbing out a little flip pad and pen. "Hmm..." Dante placed his fingers under his chin. "I'll have a strawberry sundae, the kid will have one too" he smirked at Nero. "Hey! I don't want strawberry!" "Fine, put a cherry on top for him. He's pretty picky." Nero pouted like a young child. Semira blushed. She always liked Nero...But she never told him. "Ah! Uhm, would you like chocolate instead N-Nero?" she was flustered when he gazed at her. With a quick smile he nodded. "For Vergil?" "I'll have water" a simple answer. "A-alright I'll b-be back" Semira ran over to her co-worker. "Here." she handed him the order. "Those your friends?" he asked. "Yeah..." Semira moved to the back of the counter. Dante walked up to her. "Hey babe." he ruffled her hair. "What is it Master?" she asked. "Hey, call me Dante. No more master." "Alright Dante, what is it?" Semira asked resting her head on her hand. Dante moved close to her. "I've missed you babe." with a wink he went back to the table. She was blushing with how close he was. "Semira?" a girl placed the water and sundaes in front of her. "O-oh!" she quickly grabbed them and walked over to the table.

"Come sit with us for a while" Vergil suggested smiling. "O-oh sure." she sat beside Dante. It was the only free seat. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Give your old master a kiss." without any answer he locked his lips with Semira. Nero looked away and Vergil sipped his water quietly. Dante smiled brightly at her. She stared at him shocked. "Come on babe, you know you always wanted me." he gave her a swift kiss on the check and began eating his sundae. She sat there, no words were coming out of her mouth. Nero finished first and made a vicious gaze at Dante. He stared up and met it. Vergil could tell what they were talking about.

_"Fuck you Dante."_

_"Oh, you know you're jealous kid. I was her first kiss when I met her and I'm her first kiss again after 5 years."_

_"Shut up..."_

Vergil looked at them and joined the conversation.

_"You two are pathetic."  
"Shut up Verge, you like her too."_

_"Fuck off Dante." _

Vergil growled at Dante. He responded with a smirk.

_"She's mine." Dante laughed._

Nero rolled his eyes. Dante moved his attention to Semira. "Hey babe you doing anything after your shift?" he asked. "Erm, now that I think of it..." "Than how about hang out with us. We can wait and help around a bit" Semira smiled. "Sure!" she missed the trio. She wanted to hang out with them again. "Excuse me Semira..." Nero met her gaze. He blushed and turned away quickly. "Uhm, c-can I talk to you later?" he asked. Semira blushed lightly. "Sure..." Dante met his gaze with Nero again.

_"Got some tricks up your sleeve kid?"_

_"Of course Dante, I'll be asking her out first."_

_"Good luck."_

Finally when Semiras shift was over they all headed to her apartment. Dante, Nero and Vergil looked around. "Nice place Mira." they said at the same time. "Thanks." they all headed over to the couch in the living room. "Hey Semira can I ask you something in the other room?" Nero asked. "Sure!" they both got up and left for the hallway. Dante jumped over the couch into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing Dante?" Vergil asked following him. "Just watch" he had the phone ready.

"U-uhm Semira we've been friends for a really long time right?" "Of course we have Nero!" "Well than...Wanna be-"

"SEMIRA! WHAT KIND OF PIZZA DO YOU WANT?" Dante yelled from the kitchen.

"ANYTHING," she yelled back. "Anyways what was that Nero?" "Oh-uhm, can you-"

"ARE YOU SUREEEE?!" "I'M ABOUT TO GET TWO LARGE PIZZAS I'LL PUT IT ON YOUR TAB!"

"FINE WITH ME DANTE, JUST SHUT UP!" Semira was annoyed. "Please Nero continue..."

"Can you be my girlf-"

"WHAT'S THE PIZZA GUYS NUMBER? CAN YOU HELP ME ORDER FOR NERO? HE'S REALLY PICKY!"

"GOD DANTE SHUT UP HE'S FINE WITH CHEESE AND ASK VERGIL TO HELP YOU! THE NUMBERS ON THE FRIDGE."

"Will you be my girlfrie-!"

"VERGE SAYS HE DOESN'T KNOW, CAN YOU JUST COME HERE?!" Dante yelled.

Vergil facepalmed at Dante. Semira sighed. "Let's just talk later..." she walked into the kitchen scolding Dante. Nero followed her. "Hey kid why the long face?" Dante asked. "You jackass..." Nero growled. "Hey can you guys leave, I need to order pizza." the three nodded and left. Vergil stopped and quietly walked back into the kitchen. "Hey where's Verge?" the two looked around and shrugged. "Anyways why'd you have to do that?" Nero asked. "Because she's mine" he smirked, Nero was annoyed at Dante. "Stop being such a child..." the two laughed lightly.

"Semira..." Vergil tapped her shoulder. She turned to him. "Wait a min-" his lips suddenly was locked lightly with Semiras. "Ver-" she dropped the phone. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her passionately. Semira moaned quietly, she knew Dante would hear them. She thought she had loved Nero but for some reason she didn't want to let go of Vergil or stop the kiss. The two parted slowly. "Excuse me ma'am? Are you still there?" the man on the phone spoke. "Wait a minute Vergil..." Semira smiled and grabbed the phone. "Yes, that'll be delivery, thank you." she put the phone down and pushed Vergil to the wall. She kissed him. Semira opened her mouth so Vergil's tongue could lock with hers. Vergil switched their position and placed Semira on top of the counter. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. Semira grinned. "M-me too..." they continued until they heard Dante. "Hey, you two done? The pizzas here." Vergil stopped and turned around. "I'll pay" as he walked past Dante they had a small conversation.

_"Nice job Verge."_

_"Shut up Dante, you're jealous aren't you."_

_"I don't get jealous because I always win."_

Semira hopped off to follow Vergil. Dante stopped her. "No way in hell is Verge going to have you." he forcefully kissed Semira. He held her wrists tightly and pushed her against the wall. Nero gazed at Vergil as he paid the man and placed the pizza on the table. "How was it?" he asked. "Hm?" Vergil looked over at Nero. "I mean how was it like to kiss Semira for that long." "It was delightful." he smirked at the boy. "I believe Dante is experiencing it right now." he sat down and handed a piece of pizza to Nero. He grabbed it and they began eating silently. "Dante!" she tried to push him away, she needed to breath. He licked his lips. "Babe, make sure you give that cute body to me." Dante groped her ass and licked the shell of her ear. "D-Dant-te.." she moaned. "Hey your pizzas here!" Nero called out. Dante smirked and let go of Semira and walked into the living room. She followed him ad stared at Vergil than Dante than Nero. The three occupied the couch which was pretty much saying sit on our lap.

She moved to Vergil and sat down on his lap. Nero turned away and Dante gazed at him. Vergil took a bit of his pizza and suddenly Semira kissed him, she moved her tongue into his mouth and tasted the pizza. She grinned. Vergil smiled. Dante grabbed her and whispered in her ear. "Like I said, give me your virginity, listen to your master." Semira nodded and flinched as Dante moved his hand up her skirt. "Hey Dante, that's not appropriate right now." Nero turned to him. "Than don't look." he licked Semiras neck. Vergil snatched her. "She listens to no one but me." he stared into her eyes. "I created her after all." "How did you create such a perfect being?" Nero asked. "Simple, with the intelligence I have it's not hard." Semira looked at the three of them. "Hey Vergil..." she gazed at his ice blue eyes. "Do...Do you love me?" "Of course I do." Nero and Dante scoffed. "Well..." she kissed him lightly. Semira whispered in his ear. Vergil grinned and nodded.

"Dante, Nero." Vergil turned to them. "Yeah?" "Me and Semira are officially dating." she grinned, Nero and Dante gawked, their mouths stayed opened. "W-what?" Nero questioned. "I-I thought you loved me." he seemed more sad than usual. "I did but...Dante kept stopping you from asking... But Vergil just went ahead and did it." Nero glared at Dante.

_"Fuck Dante."_

_"Sorry kid, but I ain't happy about this either."_

The two stared at Vergil and Semira make out. They stopped, Semira rested her head on Vergil shoulder breathing heavily. He stared at the two younger boys. He grinned at them. The two growled.

_"Fuck you Vergil."_


End file.
